


Seven Generations

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Haly's Circus, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: The Flying Graysons have a long history of circus life. 
For Dick, most of the memories of circus life are very good ones.





	Seven Generations

**Author's Note:**

> Might be good, might not? But Dick's like five or so here.

"Graysons have been circus performers for generations," John Grayson imparted to his son, that charismatically white smile on his face. Dick had always considered it a popcorn and milk kind of happy smile. Sincere. Not plastic.

"Your father's father, his father, his father, and so on, for seven generations," Mary Grayson said, smiling over at Dick's dad.

She had such blue eyes. They were Dick's favorite, they looked like blue water truth.

"Don't worry, Momma, I'll have at least ten kids so we can all be circus performers," Dick said brightly, feeling this was a sound plan. Yes, that was a lot of kids to feed, but maybe if he spaced them, they'd have the skills to help with the circus.

Like he did, even now.

Mary smiled, and the slight dimples in her cheeks made Dick grin back. "You see if your wife feels like that's what she wants to do, then. Children are a treasure." 

Her eyes were so warm when they looked on him, like always, like a mom's should be. Dick was overwhelmed with the desire to show off for her, and promptly stood on the closest available high surface.

"Watch me, Momma, I can show all my kids how to do this!" and he backflipped off, landing soundly on his feet.

John leaned in, swooping Dick off of his feet. His arms were big and strong and always able to catch Dick. Dick wriggled, attempting to escape, but for fun. His father tried to contain him, laughing all the while, until Dick got a heel in his armpit and he let him go.

Dick scrambled across the floor, almost losing his breath from laughing. He swiftly made his way to the top of the nearest appliance. "Look, look, I can fly!" And he jumped, making no move to catch himself.

His mom instantly had him, and she rubbed her nose against his. "You're one silly little robin. Are you really sure you're ready to fly?"

She was teasing him, but he shouted back, "Yeah! I'm ready to fly, on every day!"

She smiled over at his father, and snuggled Dick closer. Dick wrapped his arms around his mom, and snuggled close too. Her skin was soft and warm and smelled like pink.

His dad was stroking his hair next, and now, they were kissing. Over his head.

He squawked, and tried to wriggle free again. "No! No, you guys kiss too much!"

That got them to stop, but that was because they were laughing too hard to kiss. His mom pressed a kiss to his forehead, and said, "You'll understand when you're married, Dick. I promise."

"Maybe," Dick allowed, "but probably only once a week."

The rest of the evening was wind down time. Tea, story, bed.

But it was one those memories that would stick with Dick long after he left the circus, a single night among many that wasn't so unique, but still representative of warmer, safer times. It was something he could play out in his mind if he needed to remember what they were like.

It didn't work to live in the past. But it didn't work to just forget it all either.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by being miserable and looking for circus themed presents. Hope it makes sense like at all. DX


End file.
